


Mirkwood

by Himring



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Butterflies, Gen, Mirkwood, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 19:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himring/pseuds/Himring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poem written for  the prompts "shadow" and "sun" in HASA's Sun, Shadow and Smaug Challenge, which specified Hobbit-related themes.</p><p>You could imagine these lines spoken by Bilbo—or by Tauriel or by Radagast, whoever you prefer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirkwood

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a fundraising challenge for the Henneth Annun Story Archive ([HASA](http://www.henneth-annun.net)). The challenge has just run its course, but HASA, which is an old and important archive for Tolkien fan fiction, is still urgently in need of more funding.
> 
> Other contributions to this challenge were written by Aruthir, Fool of a Took, Nath and Linaewen, all posted on HASA.

The secret the forest keeps

is not its shadowy boles,

is not its twisting paths,

is not its drowsy stream.

 

The secret the forest keeps

is not its milk-white deer,

is not its perilous webs,

is not its fairy feasts.

 

The secret the forest keeps—

if you know how to climb the oak—

is the sunshine among the treetops

and the butterflies in the breeze.


End file.
